puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship
+ days) | shortestreign = | oldest =Kenny Omega (33 years, + days) | youngest = | heaviest =Kenny Omega ( ) | lightest = | mostkeysholder = | pastnames =IWGP United States Championship }} The IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship owned by the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion. "IWGP" is the acronym of NJPW's governing body, the International Wrestling Grand Prix. The title was announced on May 12, 2017, with the inaugural champion crowned on the weekend of July 1 and 2, 2017, during NJPW's G1 Special in USA shows in Long Beach, California. The title became NJPW's eighth active championship. Being a professional wrestling championships, the title is won as a result of a match with a predetermined outcome. Kenny Omega is the current and inaugural champion. History Background On May 12, 2017, during the third night of the War of the Worlds tour, co-produced by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH), NJPW United States Ambassador George Carroll announced the creation of the IWGP United States Championship. The following day, NJPW revealed the title's official name as the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. The title is part of an American expansion plan, which NJPW had made public in the months prior to the announcement. Plans had been made to run extended tours in the United States with California as the base, starting in 2018. The plan was a direct response to WWE taking four wrestlers from NJPW in January 2016. Tetsuya Naito noted how the new title had the exact same concept as the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, which had been established during NJPW's May 2011 U.S. tour, promoted in conjunction with Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW). Championship tournament The first champion would be crowned in a tournament on the weekend of July 1 and 2, 2017, during NJPW's G1 Special in USA shows in Long Beach, California. Though it was originally announced that the tournament would be contested in a round-robin format, Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter later reported that the tournament would in fact take place in a single-elimination format, stating that there had been a "mistake in the translation". Jay Lethal was the first participant announced for the tournament on May 12. On May 18, Hangman Page was officially added to the tournament. The other six participants as well as the bracket of the tournament, confirmed as a single-elimination tournament, were revealed on June 12. Kenny Omega went on to defeat Tomohiro Ishii in the finals to become the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion. | RD1-team5 = Juice Robinson | RD1-team6 = Zack Sabre Jr. | RD1-score5 = Sub | RD1-score6 = 10:04 | RD1-team7 = Tomohiro Ishii | RD1-team8 = Tetsuya Naito | RD1-score7 = Pin | RD1-score8 = 15:51 | RD2-team1 = Kenny Omega | RD2-team2 = Jay Lethal | RD2-score1 =Pin | RD2-score2 =12:56 | RD2-team3 = Zack Sabre Jr. | RD2-team4 = Tomohiro Ishii | RD2-score3 =Pin | RD2-score4 =11:42 | RD3-team1 ='Kenny Omega' | RD3-team2 =Tomohiro Ishii | RD3-score1 =Pin | RD3-score2 =31:20 }} Title history Gallery |-| Gallery= NaokiSugabayashibelt.jpg|Naoki Sugabayashi showing the belt IWGPUSP.jpg|The participants for the inaugural championship tournament |-| Champions= OmegaIWGPUS.jpg|Kenny Omega References Category:Championships Category:NJPW Championships